I Believe
I Believe (рус. Я Верю) - это тема Токи в Metalocalypse: Doomstar Реквием исполняемая Токи и Dethklok. Его партию исполняли Майк Кенеалли и Брендон Смолл. Это первая из песен Токи, записанная реальным треком и выпущенная на записи Dethklok, The Doomstar Реквием. Концепция "Я Верю" - это песня, где Токи выражает свои чувства во время его первых дней с группой Dethklok. Как и все песни Токи в рамках серии, это электропоп-рок песня с красочной неоновой визуализацией с радугой и животными. Общая тема песни - это вера Токи, что Dethklok его семья, и что он должен быть с ними. Токи вырастает от подростка ко взрослому во время клипа песни. Нам также кратко показывают рост Dethklok к успеху вскоре после встречи с Токи. Песня может быть отсылкой к культовой песне 80-х годов, поп-хиту "Take On Me" группы "A-HA", которая так же родом из Норвегии(Осло) и которая выпускала музыку в электро-поп жанре. В обеих песнях имеются сходные музыкальные элементы, такие, как похожие синтезаторные дорожки, аккорды и мелодическая структура, особенно в припеве. Оба музыкальных клипа показывают преобразования главного героя, когда он показывается в дверном проеме. Текст Оригинал singing I can't believes Is this really happening to me? Just yesterdays I was a kids on the streets My families, they didn't cares about me Now I've got my owns, and I can turn around and say You'res my brothers now Lives togethers now I has found a home Never bes alone in the background We just put our record out We just went to number one and Pickles in the background We just found our fanbase now Found our worth across the earth in the background We are making money now! in the background Use it to buy everything Dethklok getting powerful We are known across this world singing the chorus I believe this is my dream come true and I never thought I had a family but that family is you Now I can see happiness is for me It's true! singing This is such a strange new crazy life! singing Everything am better now dat he ams in de band dis times singing I've never been so happies in my life! My brothers gives me the powers to survives repeats with additional harmonies Русский перевод (Корвин) Токи Не может быть, Что это случится со мной, Только вчера я быть обычный изгой! Моя семья не понимать стала мой, Но теперь вы стать моей новой семьей! Токи Мы теперь семья, Вместе навсегда, я нашел друзья, Да, не бросят меня! Дезклок Вышел первый наш альбом, Говорит весь мир о нем, Больше фанов с каждым днем, Деньги льют на нас дождем. Явью стали наши сны, Что угодно купим мы, Дезклок теперь полон сил, Мы известны на весь мир! Токи Верю я это сон мой наяву! И я и не думал, что в вас я свою семью найду, Вижу теперь я счастливой судьбу свою! Пиклз Неужели так будет всегда? Сквизгаар Все теперь отличный, Так как в группе с нами он играть. Токи В жизни так счастлив не быть я никогда! Мой братья дал мне силы выживать! Верю я, Это сон мой наяву, И я и не думал, что в вас я свою семью найду! (Верю я!) Вижу теперь я счастливой судьбу свою! Е-е-е-е! Верю я! Верю я! Верю я!